Records management system enable records administrators to ensure that documents and other content are maintained as records in compliance with applicable internal policies and/or legal, regulatory, or other externally imposed requirements. Traditionally, records management solutions have been passive, e.g., relying on the performance of manual tasks, such as a human filing an electronic document in a particular physical and/or logical storage location, to ensure that the electronic document is maintained properly as a record. Typical records management solutions do not provide for comprehensive and more fully automatic identification and maintenance of electronic records. In a typical approach, misfiling of electronic documents may not be detected nor any effective responsive action taken, which leads to uncontrolled records sprawl and potential legal exposure due to the fact that the entity is not able to locate pertinent content.